Sonnet 130
by Hanijess
Summary: Rukia isn't impressed by Shakespeare whereas Ichigo thinks he's got the words for every situation.


Well, yet again I've become distracted during exam time. This is becoming a habit...ENJOY! (hopefully)

* * *

><p>"I don't understand why you're so obsessed with this Shakespeare guy," complained Rukia, <span>very <span>loudly.

It had been quite a quiet morning til that point. She'd seemed pretty content to let me sleep whilst she did some more of her crappy drawings. She hadn't kicked me under the table at breakfast or hit me in anyway. In fact, she'd been perfectly reasonable up until the point where I started reading my collection of Shakespeare's sonnets.

"This Shakespeare _guy _is possibly the best playwright ever. He's written some of the most well known plays and most beautiful poems ever. How can you not be impressed?" I argued back, knowing she'd probably hit me.

She did.

"Please, he's not that good. All of his stuff is filled with dodgy innuendos or metaphors that mean nothing. I can't understand half of what he wrote and I bet you can't either, stupid Strawberry."

"At least I'm not an uncultured midget. I can appreciate good writing."

"Well _I'm _going to go appreciate the sunshine. I've been sat in this house all morning and now I'm going to the park. Join me if Shakespeare starts boring you. Idiot." And with that she left, slamming the door behind her.

Well at least now I'd worked out why she was annoyed. She must have been waiting for me to wake up so that I could take her to the park. Only I'd chosen to read instead...damn.

I'll go find her in a bit. First I want to find a sonnet that she'll understand because although we argue and fight constantly, I really do care for her and I want to share my world with her. Maybe I'll even find one that tells her how I feel about her. There's a really romantic one around here somewhere...Ah. Here it is. Sonnet 130. Let's see..

_**My mistress' eyes are nothing like the sun**_

Well, actually, they kind of are. Not red or orange like normal but purple, like a setting sun. And besides that, her eyes do glow like the sun too. When she's angry, they're flaming and I think she might burn holes into me with them. But when she's happy, they sparkle, like the stars - suns a million miles away.

_**Coral is far more red than her lips' red**_

I don't know about that either. She's quite pale so her lips do stand out (and they're always so tempting). She never wears make-up though so they're not really vivid red but then, why would I want that? Red's the colour of blood and we've both seen too much of that.

_**If snow be white, why then her breasts are dun**_

I have NOT been looking at her breasts so I can't comment on whether or not that's true about her. Although, considering how pale she is, I can't imagine this to be true either. NOT that I'm imagining Rukia's..ahem. Let's move on, shall we.

_**If hair be wires, black wires grow on her head**_

Shakespeare, you're batting nought for nought here. Rukia's hair may be black but it certainly doesn't feel like wire. It's soft and smooth and smells very faintly of lavender. I should know, I've had to carry her enough times after she's been injured in battle. And when she falls asleep in my arms, I may have nuzzled her hair a bit. Just a little bit though.

_**I have seen roses damask'd, red and white**_

_**But no such roses see I in her cheeks**_

This is the last time I'm gonna say it : Rukia is extremely pale. Therefore, whenever she blushes, I can tell right away. It's like someone's drawn on her face in red crayon and it is the cutest thing I've ever seen.

_**And in some perfumes is there more delight**_

_**Than in the breath that from my mistress reeks**_

If there's a perfume that smells better than Rukia, I don't want it. I love that lavender smell that always lingers on me days after I last held her. And I don't think I could breathe if my room ever lost it. It would be like losing her.

_**I love to hear her speak yet well I know**_

_**That music hath a far more pleasing sound**_

Hey, you got one right Will. I do love to listen to her - even when I'm telling her to shut up - but you've still made a mistake here. No music sounds better than Rukia. Sometimes, I put my headphones in but don't turn my mp3 on because I know she'll start singing when she thinks I'm not listening. And her voice is like an angel, sweet and soft.

_**I grant I never saw a goddess go**_

_**My mistress, when she walks, treads on the ground**_

You are so wrong here, I'm actually laughing. The number of times I've seen her, literally, walking on air is just...I've lost count. But even if you're talking about how graceful she is, you're still wrong because she is the most graceful, elegant, ethereal creature I have ever seen.

Maybe I should just tell her that. Forget the poems and the fancy words and just tell her exactly how she's captured my heart. Her eyes, her lips, her skin, her hair, her cheeks, her smell, her voice, her grace but above all, her. She's the one that I've fallen in love with and I wouldn't have it any other way.

I reckon I've got you beat here Shakespeare. You may have written 14 beautiful lines of poetry to tell your mistress how much you love her but I can do it with just 4 simple words.

I love you, Rukia.

_**And yet, by heaven, I think my love as rare**_

_**As any she belied through false compare.**_


End file.
